


Living with Idiots He Loves.

by DCCouture



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Karkat is aggressive too, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, These boys love eachother I promise, They can just be sort of aggressive with Karkat during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCCouture/pseuds/DCCouture
Summary: Karkat is finally able to move from Hell that he used to call a home. Away from his nagging brother and his angry father. With his best friends....Those idiots he's in love with.





	1. Moving In

_ FInally _ . 

 

_ He was gone. Away.  _

 

_ Alone.  _

 

Well, not completely alone. 

 

Karkat parked his car in the apartment complex parking lot. His heater was blaring since it was so cold outside and Karkat hated being cold. He was still kind of cold and he was wearing layer upon layers of clothing, a scarf,  _ and  _ a hat. 

 

He was staring off into space, so he didn’t notice when a figure had approached the car. He jumped he heard the soft knock on the frosty window. 

 

“Kitkat! Hey! John and I are here to help you put the rest of your shit in the house!” 

 

“Don’t call me Kitkat you prick!” Karkat replied, sighing softly. He was glad the male couldn’t see him. He probably looked pitiful. Ugh, whatever. 

 

Opening the door, Karkat could feel the ice skid against his feet as he got out. It was considerably colder here than it was downstate, but he was willing to drive 5 hours just to get away from his father and the nagging of his brother. It was extremely more calming than anything that his roommates could throw at him. 

 

He looked up at the body that belonged to Dave Strider. He was met with mirror shades and an everlasting smirk. It was fucking 30 degrees and clouds were covering the sky, yet that asshole was wearing sunglasses. Jeez, what an idiot.

 

“Okay- Where’s John then?” 

 

“He’ll be down in a minute. That meat-head was walking around in just boxers. I swear he just wants to show off his body” he said with a chuckle, leaning on the car door to talk to him. 

 

It was degrading as fuck. 

 

“Listen asshole, I can hear you all the way up there so you can quit bending down” 

 

“Hmm. Nah. I don't care that you’re short, I just wanna talk to your cute little face is all” 

 

“I wish you’d stop being so shameless” 

 

“Aw, but kitten-” 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” 

 

Karkat met Dave and John in college. He had only met them a 2 years ago before he dropped out, they were practically best friends. 

 

That was until they moved away to the upper peninsula of Michigan and Karkat was forced to deal with his family problems alone. 

 

Speaking of which. He missed the asshole that he was staring him down.  _ Or at least he thought he was staring him down _ . 

 

Oh, whatever. 

Stepping forward, Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him into a hug. For once, he was glad that Dave was bending down, he wouldn’t be able to otherwise. 

 

Dave wasn't taken by surprise. In a lot, he was sort of expecting it. The males wrapped his arms around Karkat’s waist, closing any gap between them. 

 

“I missed you asshole”

“I missed you too” he said fondly. The hug only lasted a few seconds because he was pulled away by a larger set of arms. 

 

“Jesus fuc-” 

 

“Karkat! Hey buddy!” responded a giddy voice. 

 

It was John. He has lifted Karkat up and was now twirling him around. 

“This is what guys do in your cheesy romance movies right?” he grinned, his glasses slightly sliding down his nose. 

 

Karkat’s ears got hot. He could swear that it was only the cold and not John carrying him like he weighed  _ nothing _ at all. 

 

“John, I will claw your fucking eyes out if you don't let me go!” Karkat warned, trying to wiggle out of his grip. 

 

“Hehe, okay. Sorry dude. I’m just excited to see you” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah. Just help me move these Boxes. I only have like 6.”

 

Karkat didn’t see the need to bring too many things. He only brought the essentials with him since Dave and John already had everything else that he needed. 

 

“No problem!” John responds, going to the open trunk of Karkat's car and literally grabbing three boxes, stacking them on top of each other and picking them up  _ easily _

Dave picked up two more, leaving the smallest box for Karkat. 

Shaking his head, Karkat picked the last one up, literally frowning as he did so. Why the fuck were they both so nonchalant about being the most awesome people ever? 

Wait what? No. They were his best friends, but they weren't  _ awesome _ . They were fucking nerds. Right. Nerds. That’s all they were. 

They all walked across the icy parking lot. It obviously hadn’t been salted that day so the three boys were trying their hardest  _ not _ to slip. Thankfully, they made it inside the lobby of the apartment without too much trouble. Karkat was absolutely not getting on an elevator. John and Dave knew that much. He was too afraid of those. Instead, Karkat left the last box with them on the elevator and started his trek up 3 flights of stairs. 

Needless to say, John and Dave made it into the apartment way before Karkat did. Opening the door, Karkat frowned. The living room was rather big, there was a beautiful kitchen, but Karkat only saw two other doors. 

“There are only two bedrooms?” 

“Awe, don't worry Karkat. Dave agreed to take the pull out couch for sleeping.” 

“A-are you sure? You could alw-” 

“You want me to sleep with you? You could have always just asked, I’d be willing to take the 5-hour trek down to get some sexy time in” 

“Shut the fuck up Dave, that’s not what I meant” 

Dave chuckled. He always had this stupid fucking twang when he was messing around with Karkat- Most of the time it was covered by whatever “Cool Kid Accent” he had, as Dave called it, but there was always a hint of Texan there. It was even more prominent when he was fucking around with Karkat. 

“I’ll be fine on the couch, don't even worry about it” 

There is was. It was heavy now. Whenever there was some sort of downtime and Dave was  _ really _ chill, It was like Dave wasn’t trying to mask his accent at all. 

Karkat blushed. FInding an accent attractive? No, what? He would never. 

_ God, it was really attractive.  _

Shut the fuck up Karkat, this is stupid. 

John grinned over at the two. They were in some sort of staring match. They did that a lot, so John took the time to admire the two. 

They were his best friends. He loved them so fucking much, he couldn't help but just smile at them for a good few seconds before stepping up towards them and patting them both on the head. He had to lean his arm up a bit higher for Dave considering how Dave was only a few inches shorter than himself, but whatever- 

“Okay, Okay. That’s enough Mom and Dad. Stop fighting and go make out and makeup” 

“Wow John, you think of your parents like that? That’s pretty gross. I can't believe you would talk to your mom like that” Dave snaps back, not even missing a beat. Of course, this idiot was going along with Johns fucked up roleplay. 

“Why the hell am I the mom?” Karkat asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Because John and I are the ones with the jobs, and you’re so small and easy to pick up and I could bend y-” 

“Wow, now you’re being sexist and perpetuating female stereotypes, nice masculinity there Dave” 

“This is what I mean by you’re like an old couple” Interrupts John. “You two did this so often down south of the state. I missed it” he finishes, smiling. 

“Hmph. I might have missed you John, but I don’t miss Dave’s bullshit flirting as if you two aren't in a romantic relationship” Karkat scoffed. 

Karkat watched as both of the boys turned red of embarrassment, causing Karkat to quirk his eyebrow up in interest. 

“Actually-” Dave started to say before John interrupted. 

“Dave and I broke up. Mutually-” 

Karkat’s eyes literally turned the size of saucers.

“Wait, what?” 

“Uh- It’s just-” Dave groaned. He didn’t want to do this. Karkat was just so  _ dramatic  _ and on top of that a hopeless,  _ hopeless _ romantic. Still, Dave didn't want to just suddenly lose his cool. So, he didn’t. Despite how much it seemed John wanted a quick and simple explanation, Dave shot for the complex one. 

“We felt like something was missing in the relationship I guess? Like we were both thinking that, and plus we’re best friends so It was a bit awkward” 

“Yeah- It just didn’t feel right” 

Karkat was shocked. Dave and John hadn't been dating for a long time persey. They started dating after they had moved away. Sure, Karkat was a tad jealous, but he was mostly happy for them. He just missed having them around was all. 

“But-” 

Yet again he was interrupted, but this time by Dave. 

“Plus we couldn't figure out the Top and Bottom situation- I mean, we did both, but we both would have rather topped and it was always a fight over dominance and all of that toxic bullshit” 

John cleared his throat, sighing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck.    
“Ahah- Yeah. We were always a bit too aggressive. We know sex isn't everything, but it feels nice” 

“Okay, Okay. I get it. You both have the mindset of straight males and neither of you wants to take it up the ass. Whatever, just spare my ears the lecture” Karkat replies with a shrug. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. Plus, Dave and John had been best friends since they were 12. That was over 10 years by this point. Karkat understood why it would be hard to get into the grooves of things. 

“Glad you understand KK” Dave smiles, ruffling his hair with a grin. 

“Yeah, yeah” Karkat says, smacking his hand away. 

“Anyways, let's talk about this sleeping situation. As long as I’m not grumpy, I’ll allow you to sleep with me” 

“Awe, Ka-” 

“Shut the fuck up you shit nozzle. Keep your hands to yourself, and take the offer” 

Dave grins. 

“Okay” 

  
  



	2. Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Comments give me the strength to keep going.

Week one was a nightmare. 

 

_ God,  _ Dave was a nightmare. 

 

Mornings were emotional hell. 

 

Showering was like 300% more difficult than it had ever been. In fact, Karkat used to be able to stand, sometimes curly in a ball, under the scorching hot water and let his worries for the day wash away. He couldn’t do that now. If he exceeded 15 minutes in the shower, John would come knocking. 

 

But get this- 

 

It wasn't because John wanted to get into the bathroom. If that was the case, John would just gently open the door, give Karkat a little warning, and brush his teeth, fix his hair, whatever emotionally stable human beings did-

 

It was always because John was  _ worried  _ about Karkat. John would let his gentle voice waver into the bathroom. It was always the same thing. 

 

“Karkat? Are you okay? You’re always in there for longer than I’m comfortable with and-” 

 

Karkat would interrupt in the same way. 

 

“John, go the fuck away! I’m fine”    
  


It was hell. It was literal hell. Having someone worry about him so often was almost as draining as it was ignoring his feelings and stuffing it down and away from Kankri. From his dad.

 

But John and Dave were much more stubborn than Kankri. 

 

Karkat felt bad almost every time he would snap at John or Dave. They all just cared about him. Kankri just cared about him. That was it. 

 

He was terrible. 

 

He was just a shitty person and a shitty friend. 

 

Karkat would get out of the shower as soon as John knocked. He would wrap himself in a towel, open the door and stomp away. 

  
  
  


John didn't understand. He didn't understand why Karkat couldn't be cared for. 

 

_ It was so complicated _ . 

 

Karkat found a job at a nearby cafe. Dave and John insisted that he didn't have to look so soon for a job, they had plenty of money, blah blah blah. 

 

It was bullshit and Karkat knew it. So what, Dave’s brother was rich? So what John’s dad left him just about a fortune behind. Karkat couldn’t just depend off of them forever, especially when Dave and John still had jobs despite that. 

Sure, Dave’s job required him to work from home, and John got to go to work at 12 at noon (even if he did come back a bit late), but that didn't mean that Karkat shouldn't work and help pay rent despite only having a part-time job. 

 

Speaking of which, what type of assholes have all this money and don't get a three bedroom apartment? What fucking idiots. Karkat was  _ convinced _ it was some sort of fucking plan that Dave brewed up in his stupid ironic witch pot. 

 

Karkat’s job wasn't too bad, thank  _ God.  _ He worked with this sarcastic computer wizz named Sollux, and a shy dude with a bull ring piercing on the middle of his nose. His name was Tavros. 

 

Sollux was tall and lanky and though he wasn't very strong (He never carried stock boxes. He always had Tavros or Karkat do it) and his glasses were probably the cleanest the Karkat had ever seen. His hair was dirty blonde, the direct opposite of Karkat’s literal raven black hair. 

 

Tavros was a tad bit taller than Karkat, but not by much. He often spoke with a stutter and couldn't really get his words out, but Karkat felt like he could handle that much more than Sollux’s sarcasm. He had dark brown hair in a mohawk, and the cutest smile ever. Sollux said that Tavros practically belonged in customer service, he was so nice. 

 

Unfortunately, Tavros’s smile got him into a lot of trouble. 

His fucking  _ boyfriend _ was the most annoying little shit Karkat had EVER laid eyes on. Karkat thought Dave was a  _ saint _ after meeting Gamzee  _ motherfucking  _ Makara. 

 

Gamzee was yet another tall man. He probably exceeded John’s height by a long shot. He had to bend down on the counter to even talk to Tavros. He talked with this calm down that was a mix of a stoner and a drunk dude. He talked about fucking  _ miracles  _ like it was a drug, and Karkat was sure he smoked weed. Not only that, but Gamzee has this smile. This  _ shit-eating  _ smile. 

 

And yet, Karkat could tell it was genuine. 

 

Gamzee was such a headache. He came to the cafe every single day, ordered one thing, and sat and waited for Tavros to get off of work. 

 

Hell, he called Karkat:  _ Karbro _ . 

Like they were friends. 

A week of this and Karkat was already tired of it. Tired enough to almost run out of the place when his shift ended. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he turned into an Alleyway as a shortcut to the parking garage nearby, he caught Gamzee pressing Tavros against a brick wall sloppily making out with him and a hand half-way down his pants. 

Ew. 

Karkat literally groaned so fucking loud. He hoped that Tavros and Gamzee heard him before he turned away and walked the long way to the parking garage. 

The routine at home was always the same. Karkat would make dinner since Dave was locked in his room working hard on who knows what and John didn't get home until like 7:30. 

Karkat was thankful that he had learned to cook a decent meal. Those were the days he thanked Kankri the most. 

_ Speaking of Kankri… _

His phone was ringing. No one ever called Karkat. John and Dave only texted him. 

It had to be Kankri. 

Karkat had tried his best to ignore his brother, but after a week of multiple calls, he wasn't having it. Karkat wiped his hands on his apron, picking his phone up from his back pocket and holding it to his ear. 

“Yes Kankri?” 

“Oh thank god! You haven't answered any of my calls for a whole week Karkat!” 

“I’m well aware. You could text like a normal person” Karkat frowned. 

“You’re always yelling at me through text. I’d much rather discuss things with you vocally” 

“Kankri, my caps key is all glitched out and stuck and you know that” 

“Hphm. Don't change the subject. I'm worried about you. First, you move away from your family, and now you won't answer our calls” 

“Our? Is dad with you” Shit, he was starting to panic. 

“No! I wouldn't do that to you. You know I wouldn't. Dad is out shopping” 

“Well how would I know? You’re always kissing Dad’s ass. You’re fucking twenty-four Kankri. Move out” 

Silence. 

_ Fuck.  _ Karkat fucked up. 

“Karkat you know why I didn't move out” 

“I- I know. I’m. Im sorry” 

“Are you? Karkat, I stayed in that house for  _ you _ . I could have given into Cronus’s begging and moved in with my boyfriend of 4 years, but I didn't. For you” 

Ouch. That hurt. Kankri was right, and Karkat was being selfish. So fucking selfish. 

“I really am” 

“Karkat, I love you so much. I understand that you had- Trauma. Trauma that I can’t even begin to understand, but please don't ignore the people that are actually there for you” 

It hit him then. 

John. He cared. Dave. He cared. 

Karkat always told Dave to stay on his side of the bed. It was huge after all. Whenever he woke up, Dave always had an arm slung around his waist, sleeping peacefully. He knew that Karkat had nightmares. 

John may have been slightly annoying, but he only wanted to make sure that Karkat was okay. 

Kankri called so often it drove him crazy, but- 

Fuck, he had the best brother on the planet. 

“Right. You’re right. Kankri, I’m sorry. Thank you so much” 

The door to his room opened, Dave sliding out. He was staring at his phone. 

“I-I have to go. Talk to you later?” 

“Yes. I’ll... I’ll text you” 

Kankri hung up, sounding fond of Karkat. He seemed relieved the conversation ended on a good note rather than bad.

“Hey Kat. What are you making for dinner?” 

“Grilled Chicken” 

Dave chuckled, striding (ugh) over to him with a shit eating grin. 

“Ohh, Fancy~” the other purred, leaning over him and pressing him against the counter. Karkat steadied himself with his hands, glaring up at him as he curled his fingers around the edge of the counter from behind. Dave’s hands rested next to his. 

“Could you give me my space?” 

“Nope. I wanna give my bro some major cuddles” 

“Strider c-” 

His eyes widened when Dave cut him off with a finger to the jaw and a kiss to his lips. 

Karkat’s ears turned red, and the blood only traveled to his cheeks and down his neck, a small squeak leaving his lips, causing Dave to chuckle once against his. 

Dave pushed him further against the counter, tipping Karkat’s head up a bit more and deepening the kiss. Karkat’s hands were wrapped around the ends of Dave’s shirt, not knowing where else to put them at the moment. Dave noticed how fucking soft Karkat’s lips were. It was well worth leaning down to truly kiss the shorter. The taller was relieved that when the shorter started to kiss him back, a sigh leaving him. It lasted just a few short moments, though 

Dave placed a few short pecks on his lips as he pulled away, watching Karkat slowly pull his hands away from his shirt. 

Karkat looked in absolute awe. 

Unfortunately, that was short-lived.

“DAVE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT”    
  


Dave only purred once more. 

“You seemed pretty into it” 

“Wha-” 

Karkat was at a loss of words at this point. 

“You want an explanation? Okay, fine. Whenever you call me Strider, I’ll kiss you” 

“And why the fuck would you do that?” It took a lot  _ not  _ to call him Strider. 

“It’s just a little game I guess?” 

“That’s the dumbest shit” 

A few moments of silence and Dave couldn't help but grin. “So you’re accepting?”

Karkat huffed. 

“Fine” 

Dave’s phone rang. He looked down at it for a few seconds. 

“I have to take this” 

Karkat frowned. John wouldn't be home for another few hours. Karkat grinned himself. 

“Wait. Strider” 

Dave turned around lifting an eyebrow. 

“Hm” 

Karkat meant to do that. 

When they connected lips again, Karkat smiled against him. Dave left his phone alone despite the ringing. 

The kiss was much longer the second. 

And the third. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a one-off chapter of what happened between Tavros and Gamzee in the Ally? I'm willing to write it, if it's wanted.


	3. Thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it! I'm thankful for all of the comments! Thank you a ton! Chapter 3 is up, and I'll be working on Chapter 4 very soon! Again, thank you a ton for the comment!

Karkat and Dave were out of control. 

They made-out in bed, on the couch, and against just about every surface in the apartment.

 

It got to the point that Karkat didn't even have to throw the stupid game. 

 

Were they dating though? Not by a long shot. Hell, John didn't even know about the situation for all Karkat knew, and he was  _ not _ about to bring that up if he didn’t. Karkat wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was a romantic after all, but- He didn't really mind this situation as much either. 

 

They hadn't gone too far though. Karkat never let Dave. Sure, Karkat gave him a handjob a few times, if Dave got ahead of himself, but it never went past that. 

 

At the moment, Karkat was placed on Dave’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck and fingers curling in his hair. Dave’s hand were placed firmly on his hips. Sometimes they would move further and gently squeeze and grab at his ass. At those times, Karkat would let out a small whimper, nipping at Daves' lip as a warning to slow down. Dave would listen, and Karkat was grateful that he wasn't like any of his other boyfriends who just did whatever they wanted without listening. 

 

Not that Dave wasn’t an asshole sometimes. 

 

Karkat was an asshole right back in those situations. One thing that he learned about Dave was that his neck was extremely sensitive. Pulling back from Dave, Karkat looked down at him. The only time Karkat was ever taller that Dave was when he was on his lap. Looking down at his kiss-red lips, Karkat smirks a little, watching Dave’s eyebrow quirk up in question. 

 

He leans down, tugging at Daves' hair to pull his head a certain way to reveal his neck. He could hear a sharp intake of breath coming from the other before he nibbled a bit near his jaw. 

 

“Fuck- Kar-” his voice hitched down a bit, his accent slurring a little. 

 

Karkat hummed, sucking on the bit of skin that he had just nibbled down on, earning a low growl from the other and a sudden smack on his backside. 

 

Karkat squeaked a bit, biting his lip to keep from moaning out too much. 

“You need to be careful Karkat. I don’t know if I can control myself” 

 

Karkat rolled his eyes, going back to his spot on Dave’s neck and sucking on the skin once again. Dave groaned once again, rolling his hips up against the other suddenly. 

 

Fuck. Dave was hard. Well, half hard, but Karkat knew well enough that Dave was definitely horny at the very least. 

 

“I told you to be careful, didn’t I? All of that went straight to my dick” 

 

Karkat sighed. Well, if that’s how it was going to be, Karkat was responsible for helping him out. 

“Just shut up and get fully hard” Karkat replied, grinding his ass down on the tent in Dave’s pants. 

 

Dave growled once more, Karkat’s own dick twitching a bit at the noise. He gripped Karkat’s hips and ground up again, pulling him down as he did so. It only took a few moments of grinding for Dave to get fully hard and for Karkat to start getting half-hard. 

 

“K-Karkat? Could we maybe?” 

 

He shook his head. “I’m not- I’m not ready to go that far but- I think I can help you out another way” 

 

Dave gulped, watching as Karkat started to pull down his jeans. 

 

_ “Goddamn, Karkat’s pants are fucking tight over his ass. How is he so small but has the ass of a God?”  _ Dave wondered the whole time, watching as Karkat also removed his boxers along with his pants. Dave  _ tried _ he really tried not to stare at Karkat but he was so fucking  _ beautiful.  _

 

He lifted his hips off of Daves lap, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Y-your turn,” he says nervously, and Dave thinks it’s adorable. Dave nods, pulling off his own jeans. They weren't loose by any standards, but Dave could thank his raging boner for that. 

 

Eventually, he managed to get both his jeans and boxer off, and this time it was Dave’s turn to be stared at. His cock was standing there. 

 

The fact that Dave was  _ that _ horny just because of a little bit of kissing and a few bites was enough to make Karkat want to do this again. 

 

Karkat moved forward, sitting extremely close to Dave, leaning his arm over to grab the lube that Dave insisted on having on the bed stand. He opened the cap, not bothering with warming it up, and letting the cold goo to drip between his legs and thighs. Then he lifted his hips up once again, warming some up in his hands and leaning behind him, wrapping it around Dave’s cock. 

Dave cherished the few stroked that Karkat gave him, his hips arching up a tad into his fist, before Karkat stopped, earning a groan out of his mouth. 

“C’mon, stop teasing me” 

Karkat shushed him, finally sinking back down and letting Dave slip between his thighs.

Oh  _ wow.  _

Dave knew this wasn't anything like the real thing but how could he not at least imagine it? It wasn’t like Dave hadn’t fucked around with guys or girls before. In fact, he did often, but  _ nothing  _ has ever felt this nice, and this was just Karkat’s thighs. 

He was just so warm and smooth, his thighs like a plush and slippery pillow. A groan slipped from Dave’s mouth as his cock twitched in between Karkat’s legs. He never wanted this to end. 

Karkat started bouncing slowly. He rocked his hips back and forth as he did so, letting Dave slide so deliciously between his thighs, small wet sounds catching in the air. 

Arms wrapped around Dave’s neck, pulling him in. Karkat didn’t kiss him, but rather let his hot breath trail up the Striders neck, licking hot against his collarbone. Dave shuddered, another groan leaving his mouth in an upward pitch. He felt his back curving over in pleasure, but he forced himself to keep from cumming, gripping the boys' hips and holding him down. 

“M-mnn, Hold on-” Dave mumbled, fingers digging gently into the arch of Karkat’s hips. 

“Are you okay? Did I go too far?” Karkat asked, suddenly a bit worried. Dave didn’t stop him or anything but he never gave explicit consent and that  _ scared _ him. 

“No,  _ no.  _ You’re fine baby. It’s okay. I just-” Dave was suddenly a bit embarrassed. Cool guys shouldn't be, but cool guys also shouldn’t almost cum after only a minute of being between those gorgeous thick thighs. 

_ Fuck _ . 

“Oh. Are you close to cumming?” Karkat tilted his head, hair falling from behind his ear and into his eyes a bit. He was so  _ genuine _ about it. Dave had expected that asshole to tease him. 

Dave felt heat spread from his ears all the way down to his neck, burying his head into Karkats neck, smiling happily. He smelled like cherries. It must have been his shampoo and soap duo that Karkat said was extremely cheap. 

“You’re so fucking cute. God-” 

“Yes, that's me” Karkat chuckled, pressing a kiss to Dave’s hair. 

Dave bit his lip, moving his hands down to Karkat’s ass, slowly moving him so that he was laying down on his back, legs on either side of Dave. 

“What are you-” 

“Is it okay if I fuck your thighs like this? It’s okay if you wanna take the lead instead but-” 

“Mnn, no this is okay. Go ahead” Karkat replied, blinking up at him through thick eyelashes. 

_ So cute.  _

Dave moved his hands slowly down Karkat’s thighs and over to his ankles. He flung them over one of his shoulders so that his thighs gripped his cock nice and tight. Karkat whimpered at the sudden change his mouth open in a small moan when Dave’s own thighs smacked against ass deliciously. 

“Do you have a thing for that Karkles?” Dave asked giving another rather rough thrust against him, earning another smack against his ass. 

Karkat only growled a bit. He refused to answer. 

_ I’ll have to explore that a bit, hm- _

Another moan and a twitch of his cock and Dave couldn't control himself. He finally started more consistent thrusts, rolling his hips into the hot and tight crevice of Karkat’s thighs, leaning his hand down to pump at Karkat’s dick. 

“Mmnp- F-fuck” Oh, that got a reaction out of him. Dave smirked, thrusting faster. Things only got slippier and hotter and more pleasurable from there. The Strider could feel Karkat twitch in his hand and the quake of his thigh

“Cuming?” Dave asked, leaning down to press his lips against Karkat’s jaw. 

A-almost- f-fuck please-” He sounded desperate. More desperate that he had ever sounded. 

Dave fucked him harder, hearing Karkat practically squeak in pleasure at the couple smack of thigh against his ass. Yeah, he was definitely into it, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

Dave ran his thumb against the slit of Karkat’s cock before hearing the small gasp of the boy under him. 

“A-ah!  _ Cum-ing _ !” 

His back arched up and he was gone, cum spurting from him in small streaks against his belly. Dave gripped Karkat’s hips, slamming into the gap of his thighs. Dave growled a bit, smashing his lips into Karkat’s sloppily before he came himself. 

Dave saw white, cock spilling a few times in between Karkat’s thighs and belly, painting it white. He fucked the boys' thighs through his orgasm until he was thoroughly spent. 

Untangling himself from Karkat’s thighs, Dave moved to grab a tissue from the bedside table and wipe off Karkat. He had taken pretty much all of the mess. 

“Good?” Dave asked, wrapping an arm around the Vantas’s waist as he lay next to him. 

“Mnn, Good. Ass stings a bit though” 

Dave chuckled. “I’m sorry,” He said, smoothing a hand over that definitely red, but cute little butt. 

“No, I like it-” 

_ Oof.  _

Dave grinned, automatically causing Karkat to cringe. 

“Strider I swear to god, I-” 

_ Smack! _

“Mnn!” 

Dave grinned giving it another small rub and earning an especially sassy growl before a small purr set in. 

“You’re cute y’know that?” 

“I guess” 

Dave grinned, burying his head in that cherry scented neck.  

“I know” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John will be added into the picture very soon. I wanted to set a certain tone with my story and how the relationships start/how they are generally represented. 
> 
> Here's a small bit of info: 
> 
> Karkat and Dave represent the sexual part in some relationships (I'm aware that not all relationships are sexual though! That's Valid, it's just not for these boys!) 
> 
> Karkat and John will represent more of a romantic side of relationships. 
> 
> John and Dave will represent the friendship portion of relationships. 
> 
> These are all interchangeable though! There will be Romantic Davekat and Sexual Johnkat and combos of everything else. No worries!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this! Stay tuned or Bookmark for the next chapter!!


	4. weird, gay, poly thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all of the comments! I quite literally thrive off of comments, so please leave me some.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is more for John than Dave. The boy needs love too <3\. 
> 
> Enjoy!

-David Elizabeth Strider wasn't one to back down from making Karkat Vantas an utter mess in his palms. Whenever he could get away with it, he would lift his hands to the Vantas’,m  _ very nice _ ass. Sometimes he would squeeze. Other times he’d full on go for a smack. Either way, it would make Karkat flushed and angry and it was the  _ best _ fucking thing Dave could imagine. 

 

John, however, was confused. 

 

Karkat would just stay silent whenever Dave was being pervy. He’d certainly  _ look _ angry, but he didn’t seem to stay angry or express that anger in any way besides being silent. 

 

That wasn't Karkat. He was docile and that was the  _ last _ word that he’d use to describe the grump. 

 

It took John up until he heard wet and sloppy noises and groans in the shared room of the two, to realize that Karkat was getting  _ turned on _ from the things that Dave would do to him. 

 

John felt like an idiot to the biggest extent. Dave had always had a thing for Karkat. Even when they were dating, Dave would talk about it. It never bothered John. If anything, John  _ agreed  _ with most of the things that Dave said. 

 

Not that he’d admit that. 

 

Dave was charming and Karkat was extremely cute. It was obvious that the two would start messing around behind closed doors or when John was at work. They  _ slept  _ together for god sake. 

 

He didn't understand why he felt so weirded out by the thought of his best friends together, whatever that entailed. After all, he and Dave had been in a long-term relationship and though it didn't work out, it was never all that  _ weird.  _ Plus, they did love each other a ton, they just thought that maybe friendship was the best bet after the same arguments kept sprouting up. 

 

Working as a personal trainer and owning his own company, John didn't really have much time to  _ think. _ He hired people to do that stuff for him. Everything was  _ do, do, do _ , and  _ go, go, go.  _ When he wasn't being hit on by every girl or boy that thought he was the star in a 2 penny porno, he was doing his best to actually get his job done. It was always train, eat lunch, work out, train, and then work out again. Sometimes he’d even go on a morning run. 

 

Yet there he was thinking about the two. A few times he’d ignore a well-paying customer in his thoughts or slip up during stretching and accidentally get into an uncomfortable situation with someone who was especially flirty and have to apologize profusely before getting the fuck out of the situation. 

 

John wasn't dumb by any means. He felt like an idiot more times than not, and it was obvious that Dave was the smart one of the group, no matter how much Karkat insisted it was him (Karkat was the most emotional one). Still, John was very observant and thought of things in ways that dave and Karkat couldn't. He wasn't just some dumb lug and he knew that. 

 

So why did he feel like such a dumbass for not realizing that Dave and Karkat were messing around sooner? It was so obvious.

 

John confronted them a few nights after realizing.

After getting his thoughts together, he left work early. No one batted an eye. John rarely missed a day, plus he  _ was _ the boss of his own company. Who would complain about the boss taking off early? 

 

He got home around 4:30 that day. Karkat was already off of work since he got home around 3. When John opened the door, Karkat was thankfully by himself, working on dinner. 

 

_ “He’s like a housewife”  _ was the first thought that came to John’s mind. Oof, maybe he shouldn’t say or even  _ think  _ things like that. Karkat would never want to hear those words. 

 

“Hey, dude. Whatcha makin’?” 

 

Karkat turned. He was a tad bit surprised to see John home so early, but he waved his hand. “Oh, why are yo-” 

 

“Wanted to talk to you and the asshole. He in his room?” 

 

The smaller looked a little dumb himself at that point. 

“Uh, he’s working in his room” 

 

“Thanks,” John said with a smile, turning on the heel of his foot and walking straight up to the shared room. 

 

“Yo Dave! Can I talk to you and Karkat for a minute?” 

 

There was a small curse from behind the door. A few clicks on the computer and a scuffle. John assumed he was putting his shades on, but in a few more moments, Dave opened the door.    
  


“You’re home early” was the only thing he said before he slid past the other and towards the couch. He figured John was going to find out anytime soon. 

 

Karkat was already sitting when John answered. “Yeah, I wanted to have a chat and I don't think it could wait”

 

Wow John, A family meeting. You really can't help being a dad can you?” 

An annoyed groan left John’s lips, fingers slipping through his hair. 

“I wish you wouldn't call me that” 

“Why because I’m exposing your kinks w-” 

_ Oof.  _

“Hold on wh-” Karkat started, a smirk forming on his lips.    
“Fuck, Dave, shut up. Karkat didn’t need to know that, and you should stop attempting to get off of topic” 

“Oh, why yes si-” 

John stood up, hands slamming on the table, watching as it shook under his hands. 

“I know you and Karkat are dating. Or messing around” 

Karkat’s smirk left his lips. Dave stopped beating around the bush to fall silent. 

Karkat smacked Dave in the arm just then. 

“Idiot! I fucking told you that he would find out with all the touchy shit you did!” 

“It’s not my fault that your shit at hiding your kinks” 

John rubbed at his temples, watching as Karkat bit his bottom lip and looked away. Seriously, the boy did that so often, he was gonna make them chapped and not all soft and pretty like they were now. 

John reached over and ran his hand across the boy's lip, puffing his cheeks out. A small growl left the raven-haired boy sitting on the couch. 

“One, stop biting your lip. Two, I don't care that you guys are fucking, I just wish you would have told me” He said with a small chuckle. 

“We assumed that you’d get all “No homo” on us” Dave responds, his eyes very obviously rolling. 

Karkat frowned, pulling his head away from John’s hands. “Yeah, except for the fact that you two dated” Karkat quips back. 

  
“Who says I don't want to be a part of this?” 

Both of the boys sitting across from him snap their heads towards John. 

“What?” is the unanimous response. 

John grinned that extremely dorky grin that made Karkat’s heart flutter. 

“Well- I know that Karkat is like a schoolgirl for me, that was obvious even  _ before _ we moved away” John’s reply came, relishing in the smirk that appeared on the blondes face. 

“Right- But are you sure you’re okay with some weird gay poly thing?” 

“Yes? I mean, I know it’s been a week since Karkat moved in but I’m game” 

“Hold the FUCK on. No one is going to ask my thoughts o-” 

John leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the forehead of the grumpy male. 

“Shut up Karkat” 

Karkat shut up. Only for a few moments though. 

John smiled as the other yelled profanities at him, even going as far as to bang on his chest. 

He thought that this would work out just fine. 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The relationship was awkward at first. The first few weeks was followed by shy handholds and John and Dave fighting over who got to cuddle Karkat during movings, along with a few sweet makeouts with John or more sloppy and heated makeouts with Dave. 

It was only when month two hit that things started to get more serious. 

One thing that Karkat realized was that John and Dave seemed to not be able to agree who got to sleep with Karkat at night. Arguments easily broke out around that. 

“Why don't you just cuddle each other and save me the pain?” Karkat had asked one night after their shitty nightly movie was over. He felt a headache coming on. 

Dave and John gave some shitty excuse about how they could never get into the right position because they would always argue over who had to be the little spoon.

“I swear to god you have the same mentality as toxic straight men” Karkat deadpanned, pouting heavily between the two. He was squished between a pair of thighs and biceps at the moment and it was pissing him off. 

“We’re literally two guys arguing over who gets to cuddle another guy. Sooo straight. ” Dave says sarcastically

. 

“Whatever-” Karkat groaned, getting up from the couch. 

“I’ll sleep with John tonight” 

It was almost comedic how quick Dave stood up in protest and how quick John stood up in excitement. It wasn't like Dave had ever slept alone before or John hadn't ever slept next to Karkat, but it was the first time that Karkat actually made an attempt to make the decision himself. 

“John? But he-” 

“He’s a good cuddler and I feel like going to bed without being helplessly turned on only for you to be a dick and tease” 

“I mean I can just f-” 

“It’s fine Dave. Tomorrow night is your night” 

Karkat thought that this was a ridiculous argument, but it did sort of make him feel special that the two cared so much about him. It was a different sort of feeling. It wasn't overbearing or a nuisance, though sometimes it did irritate Karkat. Still, this wasn't the worst set up he had been in. 

Taking John’s large hand, Karkat pulled him towards the taller's room, giving Dave a small “good night” kiss before he left. 

The two were already in their night clothes. Karkat in a large t-shirt that may have or may have not been Johns, and John in a pair of sweats. 

The two crawled in bed, listening for Dave. They heard the door click closed in the room next to them before Karkat turned on his back to face the other. He smiled. John was already staring at him like a big goof. 

“So, uh- Me huh?” 

“Mhmm” came the reply. 

“Why not Dave? I know what you said, but you two sound like you enjoy yourse-” 

“Because I like you a lot and I wanna spend time with you. Our work schedules don't exactly work hand in hand. I feel bad that I don't spend as much time with you as I do with Strider” 

John quirks an eyebrow up. “Are you pitying me?” 

“No” the reply was instant.  “Do you listen in on me and Dave?” 

“The walls are thin. Do you mind?” 

Karkat rolled his eyes. Guess they were playing 20 questions now

“Why would I mind? You and Dave are my boyfriends” 

“Because I sort of- Y’know-” 

Karkat knew. 

“No, I actually don't know. Elaborate” 

John huffed, leaning forward. He was embarrassed, Karkat could tell that much from the heat that radiated from his face. His head was now snuggled tightly in Karkat’s neck. He trailed a kiss or two down it before letting out a sigh, the heat of his lips and breath making the smaller shiver. 

“Hm- I get hard and then I jerk off to you two” 

Karkat’s breath stuttered a bit, a sheer give away. “Why would that b-bother me you idiot?” 

“Mn, because maybe I’m not man enough to join in. All I ever do is cuddle you” 

Karkat furrowed his eyebrows together

“Don't say that you jackass”

Black eyes met Johns bright blue as Karkat moved away from those  _ tempting  _ lips. “Fuck, John. I like you so much. Dave isn't better than you, and you aren't better than Dave. You’re both perfect. You both give me everything I could ever ask for” He whispers. 

John was convinced. “But I just-” 

“Okay, sure. We haven't had sex yet. Guess what? Dave and I haven't either- I mean, yeah we mess around, but guess what? You’re so fucking romantic, and you know i'm a hopeless romantic. You took me on like 10 dates the past month and I  _ love _ that shit” 

The man before him was practically in awe. “Are you sure I’m doing enough?” 

Karkat hummed a bit, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and moving close, lips just a breath away. 

“Yes” was all he said before he closed the gap between them. Their lips mashed together, John watching as Karkat’s eyes fluttered close. His hands moved from his sides to Karkat’s hips, bringing him closer. His grip was so gentle, it  _ almost _ frustrated Karkat. John acted like he would break the boy, and that was the last thing John could do to him. Still, it was a nice surprise away from the pace that Dave had always set. 

Eventually, John figured that it was okay to touch Karkat, his hand moving from his hips to the boys perk ass giving it a small squeeze. 

“Nmmna-ah- Jesus are you trying to get me horny?” 

“Dave told me that you were into that” 

Karkat pressed a kiss against Johns jaw. “Of course he did- that doesn't mean I don’t have something against you-  _ Daddy _ ” 

John literally felt that in his cock as soon as Karkat said so. 

“ _ Karkat”  _ he gasped, his grip only getting harder before letting up a bit. “You don't wanna do that” 

“What if I do?” 

John’s eyes lit up. 

“Fuck” 

Karkat laughed a bit “Hey, I think you might be hard” 

“You think? Wanna take care of it?” 

“My pleasure” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! I'll hope to have another one up before Thanksgiving, and have 10 chapters of this fanfiction up before Christmas.


End file.
